Porwani?
PORWANI? CZ.I - Idź spać – powiedział Jeff przejeżdżając palcem po naostrzonym nożu. - Sam idź spać – odpowiedziała Salai. - Nie, ty idź. - To niech ktoś inny idzie spać. - Ale mi się nie chce spać – mruknęła Sweet i głośno sapnęła. - Ja tam mogę iść spać – Odpowiedziała szczęśliwa Nowa i przytuliła się do swojego kocyka. - Zamknąć japy! – krzyknęła rozwścieczona Pinia i wskazała na ekran telewizora – Tutaj. Patrzeć tutaj macie, a nie gadać o pierdołach! - Spokojnie Piniu, wszystko jest w porządku, prawda? Madzia uśmiechnęła się i pogłaskała Pinię po głowie. Ta rzuciła jej spojrzenie spode łba i strząsnęła jej dłoń. - Nie, właśnie niezupełnie. Próbuję się tutaj skupić, ale wy mi cały czas przeszkadzacie! - A co takiego wymaga twojego skupienia? – spytała Nieogarnięta i przysiadła na kanapie tuż obok Pini – Jeżeli chodzi o… sama wiesz co… Pinia spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na nieco zmieszaną Nieogarniętą. Ta wciąż próbowała dobrać odpowiednie słowa, by nie urazić swojej koleżanki. - No wiesz… - mamrotała – No… Ten… Hm… - Wysłów się wreszcie, albo idź spać – mruknął zniecierpliwiony Jeff. - Sam idź spać – odpowiedziała Salai. - Nie, ty… - Morda w plankton! – ryknęła Sweet – A teraz, Nieogarko, możesz skończyć, do jasnej cholery? Czy może masz zamiar udawać żywego laga? - Ja… - zaczęła Nieogarnięta – No ten… Jak chciałaś się tak bardzo skupić… Meh… - zrezygnowana załamała ręce i spojrzała głęboko w oczy Pini – Kibel jest wzdłuż korytarza po prawej stronie. Tylko zamknij drzwi na klucz. - Co? O czym ty… – zaczęła Pinia, jednak w tym samym momencie drzwi od salonu otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wparowała Ins z butelką wiśniówki w dłoni. - Buuuyaaa! – wrzasnęła i rozpromieniona wyciągnęła ręce do przyjaciół – Kto chce darmowego huga? - Boże! Wszyscy święci w niebie i diabelskie istoty w piekle! Dlaczego jestem tu jedynym facetem? Gdzie jest Eyeless? Gdzie jest BEN, LJ, Dizzy, Touch, Loki… Gdzie jest cała reszta? I gdzie jest Slendy? Ten facet umiałby sobie znaleźć zajęcie nawet przy was… Kobiety są okropne! Wciąż chciałyby hugi, całusy, jeszcze jedne hugi. A nikt, kurde, nie chce oglądać Trudnych Spraw! Tylko ze Slendym można się dobrze bawić! Czy serio… Niestety przerwał mu głośny huk. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się wkurzona postać, która mierzyła wszystko wzrokiem. - Gdzie ten śmieć? - Śmieć? – spytali wszyscy chórem - Tak. Gdzie jest Jeff? – spytała Jane. Trzymała w ręku długi nóż, którym mierzyła we wszystkich. Jeff potrzebował chwili, żeby zrozumieć o co chodzi. Dopiero wtedy szybko czmychnął pod stół. - Mówcie szybko, albo powyrzynam was i wasze rodziny, i wasze dzieci, i wasze psy, i wasze koty, i wasze… - Tutaj jest – mruknęła zaspana Nowa, wskazując stół – Tchórz schował się, bo się boi kobiecej siły… Ach ci chłopcy – powiedziała cichutko i wtuliła w koc. Jane podeszła powoli do stołu, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „Powyrywam ci oczy gnoju”, czy coś takiego. Wbiła nóż w blat i siłą wyciągnęła Jeffa. - Ma totalnie przerąbane – powiedziało ucieszone Krzesło The Killer. *** W tym samym momencie do domu Nieogarniętej wpadł Kemsyt, Serek, Master, Dizzy, Painto i Rzymek, robiąc wielką rozpierduchę w przedpokoju. Wbiegając do salonu, wpadli na Jane i Jeffa. Ostatecznie wszyscy wylądowali na podłodze. Jeff wykorzystał sytuację i schował się za Wyjcę, która właśnie kończyła pić wiśniówkę Ins. Jane zamierzała skoczyć na Jeffa, ale przeszkodził jej Kemsyt. - Jane, zaczekaj – powiedział szybko – Musimy wam coś powiedzieć. To bardzo ważne. - Co takiego jest ważniejszego od mojej zemsty? - Coś, o czym muszą wiedzieć wszyscy. - Ale jesteś boski – mruknął rozmarzony Dizzy i przejechał palcem po lustrze – Mrrr… Serio stary jesteś cudowny… Serek wyjął z kieszeni spodni pistolet i wymierzył w lustrzane odbicie Dizziego. Po chwili na ziemi leżały rozbite kawałki zwierciadła. - Z… Zabiłeś mnie! – krzyknął przerażony Dizzy. - Przepraszam, musiałem. Jesteś taki krzywy, że krzywi ludzie prostują się na twój widok. Dizzy rzucił się na Serka i obaj ponownie wylądowali na podłodze. Przez chwilę tarzali się i okładali nawzajem pięściami. - Oh! – pisnęła Sweet – Kawaii! Razem wyglądacie tak słodko! - Ha, gey! – krzyknęło Krzesło the Killer. - Co to za akcja?! Wszyscy ucichli. W drzwiach stała wkurzona ED. Miała skrzyżowane ręce i tupała zniecierpliwiona nogą. Po chwili ciszy powiedziała: - Kemsyt chce wam coś powiedzieć, a wy zachowujecie się jak jakaś banda niedorozwojów. - Przepraszamy – powiedzieli wszyscy zebrani i spojrzeli wyczekująco na Kemsyta. - Tak więc – kontynuował – Jest coś, o czym powinniście wiedzieć. To jest straszne, a zarazem smutne, ale musicie o tym usłyszeć. - Sprężaj się – mruknął Jeff – Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu. Zaraz zaczną się Trudne Sprawy. - Trudne sprawy to zaraz się zaczną na twojej twarzy – warknęła Jane. - Idż spać. - Ludzie. Rodacy. Przyjaciele. Ciężko jest mi to mówić, ale ktoś musi… - Dżizas… - wtrąciła się Ins – Błagam, powiedz o co ci chodzi, bo jak Boga kocham, przyrzekam ci na mojego ojca, że odetnę ci ten twój łeb tasakiem Ticciego. - Tak właściwie, to chyba były topory… - rzucił Master. - Zamknij mordę! – ryknęła Ins. - Słuchajcie… - powiedział Painto. - Co? – krzyknęli wszyscy. - Wszystkie postacie z creepypast zniknęły – dokończył Kemsyt – Nie wiemy gdzie są, co robią, jak się czują. Nie mamy żadnych informacji. Po prostu rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. - Moment – wtrącił się Jeff – Jakoś ja tu jestem. I Jane też. - Ty prawie cały czas siedzisz w domu, a Jane… Jane jest po prostu strasz, OK? Zniknęli tylko ci, którzy byli gdzieś sami. - Dlatego ja pilnuję swojego Marcusa, Kemsyt. Ty też powinieneś trzymać tego swojego Kaspra… - mruknęła Marta i pociągnęła za łańcuch, do którego był przywiązany Marcus. - Stary! Ty cały czas tu byłeś? – spytał Jeff – A ja się męczyłem w tym babskim gronie… - Ej! Nasi przyjaciele zostali porwani! – krzyknął Rzymek. W tym momencie w pokoju zapanowała całkowita cisza. Wszyscy byli zszokowani tą informacją. Żaden z ich przyjaciół nie odszedłby tak sobie. Musiało się stać coś złego. - Ej, Dizzy… - przerwało ciszę Krzesło the Killer – Wiesz czemu chińczycy mają skośne oczy? - Dlaczego? – spytał zdziwiony Dizzy. - Bo się na ciebie patrzyli. ... CZĘŚĆ II: http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Porwani%3F_CzII ******************************************************************************************* Bo, ponieważ i iż pewien gostek chciał mnie pobić ;-; uznałam, iż muszem uzyskać pewne prawa autorskie... Tak więc tutaj link do Krzesła the Killer, którego autorem jest HexaghonisT :http://pl.trollpasta-world.wikia.com/wiki/Krzese%C5%82ko_The_Killer Jak komuś jeszcze nie pasuje, że się o zgodę na uczestniczenie w powieści nie pytałam: prosz, tutaj możecie zgłaszać swoje niezadowolnie ^^ (*le komentarze) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Fanpasta